Love Saves Us All
by CSI junkie 247
Summary: Another year at hogwarts, relationships, and a war how will this effect the students.my first fic tell me what you think


The days at Hogwarts seemed all to short for Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. The horcruexs had been destroyed and now the only thing to do was defeat Voldermort. The final battle would come but when and where? No one was sure. Little did the 4 teens know the battle was sneaking up on them.

One night in the common room Harry and Ron were up talking about the upcoming war. But in a split second the conversation changed. "Harry do you think Hermione fancies me" Ron asked "Okay so if we….wait what?" Harry shook his head in confusion. "I was thinking about asking Hermione on a date" Ron now had a look on his face Harry saw every time Hermione's name was mentioned. It was a look of pure adoration. Harry was now staring at Ron trying to figure out how there conversation had gone from war to Hermione. He decided to break the silence. "Ron I'm pretty sure Hermione fancies you and I think it's about time you did something." Ron looked over at Harry as if he had just sat down. "Well I don't see you doing anything about Ginny" Ron replied anger present in his voice. Harry wouldn't be able to take this conversation he loved Ginny like no one else could but he couldn't risk her life so he got up and went to bed without a word.

The next morning at breakfast Harry sat down next to Ron and across from Hermione. Ron's ears were a shade of red Harry had never seen then Ron began to speak. "Hermione I...I was wondering if...if-"

"If what Ron?" Hermione said a bit annoyed because he had interrupted her reading. "Hermione I'm trying to ask you on a date and you snapped at me" Ron retaliated at her looking a bit hurt. With this Harry started into a fit of laughter knocking down a glass of pumpkin juice which spilled all over Ginny. "HARRY POTTER YOU LITTLE PRAT" Ginny yelled at the top of her lungs. "Ginny I'm sorry I didn't mean it" Harry said quickly remembering her all famous bat bogey hex. "Harry you're a foul git you no that I don't know what I ever saw in you and to think-" Ginny never finished her sentence because before she could Harry pulled her into a kiss. To his surprise she kissed him back. "I love you Ginny Weasley" Harry breathed as they pulled apart "I love you to Harry" She said softly before being pulled in to another kiss completely oblivious to the noise around them. "Oi Potter do mind not snogging my sister in front of every one" Ron said a bit aggravated. "Is Ronniekins upset 'cause his dream girl snapped at him?" Ginny taunted. Hermione was of course the brightest witch of her age knew they were talking about her she looked at Ron and the others who were sitting back down hand in hand. "Ron I'm sorry I didn't let you finish so go ahead what you were going to say?" Ron summed up his Gryffindor courage and said smoothly "I was wondering if you would like to go out with me." "OF COURSE I WAS WAITING FOR YOU TO ASK" Shrieked a very excited Hermione. So with the two couples one old and one new they left the great hall chatting as if breakfast had been completely normal.

After returning to the common room and Harry and Ginny's good bye, which to Ron's dismay was a quick snog, they left for potions. After an Uneventful potions they made there way to Defense Against The Dark Arts. The three friends arrived first, for a change, and found a note for Harry. It said that Lupin, Who had returned to teach, was having a slight problem today. Which Harry took to mean he had become a werewolf. It also said he was to teach simple hexes and shields that could help in battle. "Hermione, Ron sit up front in case I need you." Harry said seeming a bit lost in thought. The couple nodded and took a seat then Harry stood and began. "Okay so I'm your teacher today because nobody else is able to cover and professor Lupin is sick." So he began teaching and by the end of class everyone could produce a personal shield and had perfected the bat bogey hex. _No one could do it as well as Ginny but they tried_, Harry thought to himself. The next class period was free for not only Ron, Hermione, and Harry, but Neville, Ginny, and Luna as well. The Gryffindors met up then went to get Luna and headed to the room of requirement. They walked by the blank stretch off wall thinking, "we need a place to talk." When the door appeared and they went in they found; couches, chairs a fire place and a table with pumpkin juice. The sat around and decided to discuss the upcoming battle, and each person's job. Harry was in charge of giving orders and Taking down Voldermort when it came to it. Ginny and Luna, where in charge of stunning the death eaters, and snapping wands. Ron And Neville were to take down any dementors that came along, and Hermione, who knew some healing and replenishing charms, would run around helping other people. After all that was settled Harry and Ginny took off to occupy a nearby couch, Hermione pulled Ron over to a bookshelf and they started reading about qudditch and the Chudly Cannons, Amazingly Hermione was having fun. Neville and Luna began a game of wizards chess on a bored that had appeared when the drinks had gone. About 15 minutes later it was time for the group to go down to lunch. Ron and Hermione walked the great hall hand in hand, Ginny and Harry seemed to have disappeared, and Luna and Neville were behind Ron and Hermione having a conversation about herbology.

Upon entering the great hall and sitting down Ron spun in his seat to speak with Hermione. That's when he saw Neville Kiss Luna. Ron without thinking shouted "Way to go Neville." With that the great hall burst into laughter, Neville looked ecstatic, and Hermione gave Ron a look that told him, shed tell him off for that later. About half way through lunch Harry and Ginny arrived. He saw the Grin on Harry's face and knew he and Ginny had taken advantage of the empty common room. "Nice of you to join us" Hermione said, but no one could tell if there was sarcasm in her voice. The next week went uneventfully with Harry teaching while Lupin was "sick." That was until one say in the common room when Harry collapsed to the floor in pain holding his forehead. Now Ginny had never seen this happen before and ran to his side, but Hermione new exactly what was going on. "Harry what is it?" she asked frantically. "Window, 'Mione, Window" he answered her in ragged breaths. Hermione and Ron went to the window as Ginny held Harry to stop his quivering. "Oh no, the wars on mate" Ron said voice shaking with fear. They all stared out the window as the grounds began to fill with death eaters Harry broke the eerie silence "You know the plan guys get to it!" They split up in couples running through the corridors yelling "WAR!"

Teachers and students alike came dashing out of class rooms wands at the ready.

First and second years stayed back while the others moved forth into the battle. It was tough and they were losing strength and numbers quickly Hermione and a few others were running around helping with potions and spells. Neville and Ron had recruited a group of 3rd and 4th years to help with dementors. The battle raged on for days and as death eaters were being brought down so were students. After almost 3 straight days of battle there were 2 death eaters and Voldermort left standing. Ron Killed one of the death eaters then cursed at it with a few choice words most people wouldn't use in public. Harry and Ginny were left Hermione was missing and Ron was out to find anyone alive. Harry used up the last of his strength to yell "Avada Kedavra" A jet of green light zoomed from his wand hitting Voldermort square in the chest. That had done Harry in and he was too exhausted to block the curse Ginny had just dodged. The same unforgivable that had just shot out of his wand hit him in the side and he dropped to the ground. Ginny finished off the death eater and collapsed next to Harry tears pouring out of her eyes "Harry No, it's my fault," Ginny wept onto Harry's chest "I love you Harry Potter I always will love you no matter what Happens." She kissed his forehead and discovered his lightening bolt scar gone and in its place a heart. She laid her head on his chest crying but then she heard something. A heart beat and the sound of breathing was Harry alive? "Ginny" Was all he could manage. "Oh Harry I knew you'd make it he's gone Harry you've fulfilled the prophecy you survived Harry" Ron ran over to them Hermione in his arms. "Ronald I told you I can walk I was hiding from Lucius Malfoy not hurt" "'Mione what happened to Lucius I saw him on the ground but Draco was there too?" "Ron, first get Harry to St. Mungos I'll tell you there." So Ron put Hermione down and grabbed Harry's arm Hermione took Ginny and they apparated to the front entrance. A healer scooped up Harry and ran off. "Ron I'm going to tell you something I saw but listen because I won't tell you again." Ron and Ginny hung o Hermione's every word. "I was fighting off a death eater and running out of strength. When some one yelled at me to hide. I spun around and saw Draco so naturally I panicked, But After I had ducked out of the way I heard a conversation I never thought I would ever hear.

_**Flashback**_

"Draco you should have killed her" came a cold voice.

"I am not like you father I do not wish to be a death eater" Draco sneered.

"Avada Kedavra" the two yelled in unison and then father and son crumpled to the ground.

_**End Flashback**_

A silence filled the room Draco had saved Hermione and died fighting on the good side.

That was the last time Hermione spoke to anyone but Ron, Ginny, And even the unconscious Harry, however she only spoke to them in whispers. Ginny didn't return to school but stayed by Harry's side night and day. About 2 months after the finale battle Ginny was awaken bye someone calling her name she thought it was a healer with breakfast, but the voice was too faint. She looked around her eyes fell on that new scar Harry had, then she noticed his emerald green eyes were open. "Harry" she whispered They locked eyes and he sighed "You saved me Ginny Weasley" he said. Once again Ginny was reduced to tears.


End file.
